


Broken trust

by Roguewind



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguewind/pseuds/Roguewind
Summary: 'He didn't see the fist coming towards his face before it was too late.' Dina Dude is missing and Alister is quick to lay blame. Alister will realise how badly he's screwed up, can he save his friendship and Valon?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Broken trust

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this Yugioh story. Its focused on the doma bikers. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not. Enjoy for now!

“Where is it?” Alister asked for the third time and he was getting angrier by the minute. “I already told you, mate, I didn’ take it ‘n’ I don’t know where it is!”

Alister was furious now. He had been looking for Miruko’s Dina Dude all morning, with no luck and he was pretty sure that Valon had something to do with it, since he was always playing stupid pranks on him. This time, however, Valon had nothing to do with it, did Alister actually think that little of him? He knew how much that toy meant to him, it was the only thing he had left of his real family and he would never hide it from him. He couldn’t deny though that he too was getting angry with his friend.

They didn’t have the best relationship to begin with, always at each other’s throats, yet they respected each other none the less and cared about each other. They argued like siblings.

The anniversary of Miruko’s death was coming up, hence the reason why he needed to find it. It was on his nightstand the night before and upon waking up this morning, he noticed it was missing. He attempted to remain calm as he spoke again. “Who else would have taken it huh?” Valon clenched his fists. “I don’t know but it wasn’t me, ‘m getting tired of you always jumpin’ to conclusions and layin’ blame on me!”

“That is because it is always you Valon, you are the only on in this house who is constantly pulling stupid pranks on me and Raph, blowing things up for fun and taking our stuff.” There was a flicker of emotion in Valon’s eyes, but he ignored it. “For the last time, I didn’ take the stupid toy!” Valon raised his voice as he was nearly screaming now. He didn’t see the fist coming towards his face before it was too late. Normally he would have seen it coming and his reflexes would’ve kicked in, but he didn’t expect Alister to lay a hand on him. Yes they argued regularly, but he had never hit him before or vice versa, even though it had come close to that a few times. His vision went white for a second and he nearly lost his balance. Damn he packed a punch.

Alister was still fuming. “Goddammit Valon, you are so selfsh!” He knew that it wasn’t true, but he couldn’t stop himself. “You only care about yourself, always have and always will. I’m sick and tired of all the stupid pranks and your childish behavior. You know what, sometimes I regret moving in here, not because of Raph, no Valon because of YOU!”

Valon opened his mouth, but no words came out. His eyes betrayed his emotions as they were filled with both hurt and anger. Anger for being accused of something he dind’t do and anger for being called selfish and told that he didn’t care. Raphael chose that moment to interfere. “What are you two argueing about this time?” I could, –” He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the growing bruise and blood on Valon’s cheek, something the boy hadn’t even noticed himself.

Raph turned toward Alister before speaking again. “Talk, now.”

“He took Dina Dude and won’t tell me where it is.” Before Valon could defend himself, Raphael cut him off. “How many times do I have to tell you that these pranks have got to stop? You, –” It was Valon who cut him off this time. “‘ow typical of you, immediately takin’ his side ‘n’ accusin’ me of something’ I didn’ do! As for you Alister, since you’ve made it clear that you can’t stand to be around me, I’ll get out of your hair.” With that said, he turned around, grabbed his helmet and went into the garage. They could hear the sound of his motorcycle reviving and him driving off. Alister wanted to go after him, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. “Let him go, he’ll be back.” Raphael spoke to him calmly. “What exactly did you say to him?”

“I might have told him that he only cares about himself and that I regret living here with him. And I punched him…” Alister said as he slumped down on the couch as he realized what he’d done. “Jesus Alister.”

“I know, I messed up, but I was so angry with him. Dina Dude is all I have left of my little brother and he knows this.”

“Are you sure it was him who took it?” Raphael asked while sitting down next to his friend. “Who else would’ve…, –” he trailed off when their cat walked up to them, Dina Dude in her mouth.

“Shit.”

* * *

Valon had been driving around for about 30 minutes, yet he still felt like shit. He felt betrayed and hurt by what Alister had said to him. He could feel the bruise growing on his cheek now as it constantly reminded him of what had happened. Usually it was him who would lose his temper and attempt to punch his companion, but luckily Raphael was always there to prevent this from happening and he was thankful for that. Raphael was always there to break up whatever stupid fight they were having. This time, however, he’d been too late, and it was Alister who had crossed this line. What hurt the most was that Alister didn’t even want to believe him and actually believed that he would take the only thing he had left of his childhood and hide it from him. Did he really think that little of him?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a motorcycle driving behind him. He looked in his mirror, recognizing the bike. It couldn’t be him though could it? Why was he back _now?_ Better yet, why was he following _him?_ He sped up, trying to shake him. He decided to drive toward the woods, since it was a different kind of terrain and it would be easier to shake him there.

After a few minutes though, the other bike took a right turn and disappeared out of sight. He let out breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in and slowed down a bit before entering the woods. He thought he’d lost him until something hard hit him in the shoulder, making him lose his balance. He slid across the hard ground; right leg trapped underneath his motorcycle. When he came to a stop, he moved his right arm to take off his helmet, since his left shoulder was on fire. He tried to catch his breath and focused on the pain he was feeling. His right side was hurting, and he could feel wetness on his shirt, pretty sure that it was blood. His ribs hurt as well, as he’d slammed into a rock when he fell to the ground.

Pain spiked through his right leg when he attempted to pull it free, but it was stuck, and he couldn’t just push 500 pounds off of him using just one foot. He groaned in both pain and frustration; he was trapped. For the second time that day he was surprised by a fist slamming into his face and for the second time that day he saw stars. His vision blurred for a moment before focusing on the man towering over him with a sick grin on his face, holding a think branch. He was certain that the branch was the object that had slammed into him, causing him to crash.

“Hello Valon, long time no see.” The man spoke to him. Valon grit his teeth in anger.

“Gurimo…What the ‘ell are you doin’ ‘ere?”

“Now is that how you greet an old friend?” He said as he dropped the branch and put his foot on Valon’s bike, which was trapping his leg, before pushing down on it. Valon grit his teeth to keep from crying out as his bike was being pushed harder onto his leg and he could feel blood slowly running down his leg. “Friend? You never were our friend; you were a crazy old ratbag ‘n’ still are!” Valon eyed the branch that Gurimo had dropped quite close to his hand. Gurimo noticed this too and angry by what Valon had just called him, stomped down on his left hand with his heavy boot. This time Valon did scream as his fingers were crushed. Gurimo smiled, satisfied by the sound of the boy’s fingers breaking.

He moved away from him and pulled Valon’s bike off his leg and put it on it’s kickstand. Valon looked at him, confused by this action, but glad nonetheless that his leg was free again. His jeans were slightly ripped just below his right knee and the fabric clung to his leg with blood. Gurimo punched him again before grabbing ahold of his collar and pulling him slightly off the ground. He nearly cried out again when his left arm was jostled by this movement, he was pretty sure his collarbone had broken upon impact with the branch.

“Now you tell Raphael and Alister that I’ll be seeing you guys again soon.” With that he threw him back to the ground and drove away on his own motorcycle. Valon lay on the ground for a while before trying to get up. He used his good arm to get into a sitting position. He had to catch his breath afterwards before pushing himself to his feet. He could put some weight on his right leg, and he limped toward his bike. He positioned himself on it before assessing the damage to his hand. The hand that would have to operate the clutch. He could tell that his middle, ring and pinky finger were definitely broken but he had to push through it if he wanted to get back home.

His vision whitened again when he moved his arm and grabbed ahold of the handlebar. “Fuck, that hurts.” He muttered as he started his bike. He switched gears as fast as possible before pulling his left arm close to his chest. He could drive with one arm as adrenaline was coursing through his veins. It took him 20 minutes to drive back to the house, which was double the time it would normally take him to drive back from the woods. He parked his bike and limped toward the door.

He thanked all the gods he could think of at the moment that Raphael and Alister weren’t in the living room when he entered and wouldn’t see him limping up the stairs. He couldn’t face Alister, especially not now. He closed his bedroom door behind him and threw his helmet on his bed. He maneuvered his right arm out of his jacket before gently pulling it down his left arm as well.

The adrenaline was slowly wearing off and every other scrape and bruise he’d sustained was making itself known as well. Black spots obscured his vision as he moved to take his boots off. He held onto the wall for support while he waited for his vision to clear. His head was swimming and he swayed on his feet, trying very hard not to collapse. He could feel himself losing that battle though. His vision darkened entirely, and he could feel himself falling. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the first chapter, let me know what you thought and whether I should continue!


End file.
